


Gabe's Diary

by leoben, MillicentCordelia



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Longing, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoben/pseuds/leoben, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillicentCordelia/pseuds/MillicentCordelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone sees Gabe as a tough guy, a thug; a big, strong guy without much going on in his head. But Gabe has feelings, too-that he only confides to his diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabe's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe's Diary is a series of Tumblr posts that go along with the Gotham episodes. This has been a lot of fun to do, and we hope to add more authors to Gabe's Diary!
> 
> MILLICENT WROTE THIS ALL SO FAR, but is too kind and decided to credit me too (???) ~Leoben

Dear Diary,

I’m working for a new boss now. Frankie was a jerk, he didn’t pay me and the other guys much to start with and he was always shortin’ us. He was a bully, too; and he always smelled like onions and cheap cigars. My new boss’ name is Oswald. He speaks French and he smells good. I don’t think his cologne comes from the drugstore. (Note to self: get rid of the Old Spice.)

Oswald is generous. He said if I do good, I can get a raise, too. He dresses sharp and he’s got pretty eyes.

Is it wrong to think about a guy havin’ pretty eyes?

Love,  
Gabe

____________________

Dear Diary,

Things are going pretty good. My new boss is kinda high-strung. When I fix his coffee in the morning, I use decaf instead of real coffee ‘cause he’s jittery and hyper enough as it is. He don’t know the difference.

Boss has lots going on in his head. Lotsa plans. It don’t always make sense to me, but as my mama used to say: any ladle’s sweet, that dishes out the gravy. He pays better’n Frankie ever did, and he don’t cuss me out.

I like it when he speaks French. It’s cute.

Gotta go. Edwina at the dry cleaners’ called, and Boss’ suits are ready to be picked up. I think I’m gonna like this job.

Love, Gabe

_______________

Dear Diary,

Boss and me got put in jail overnight. I’m glad I was there, cause I don’t like to think about Oswald being in jail by himself. He’s not a big guy. But I was there so nobody bothered him.

Detective Bullock called Boss a Bonsai. I dunno if that’s a compliment or not. I think it’s one a those warriors who use to work for warlords. If I find out it’s somethin’ bad I’m gonna have a talk with Bullock about it, and by talk I mean break his fingers.

Oswald slept with his head on my shoulder. It made me feel funny. Not ha ha funny. Happy but nervous, that kinda funny.

Sal thinks he can put his hands on Oswald whenever he wants to. I’m gonna have to talk to Sal, too. And by talk, I mean break his neck, not his fingers.

Love, Gabe

_______________

Dear Diary,

Lots has been happenin’! Some guy got loose from Arkham that’s got it in for Maroni. He’s built all these electrical weapons, and he nearly fried Oswald. Gordon talked Maroni into hidin’ out at the precinct. I hadda carry Boss all the way cause of he was blacked out. He don’t weigh much, he’s awful little. I could carry him all day with no problem. The looney showed up again but Gordon finally got him.

Oswald wasn’t lookin’ so good but he told me he hadda see Falcone. He spilled the beans about Falcone’s squeeze, and Falcone just about lost his mind. Killed her and nabbed Fish and Butch. Good riddance. I’m worried about Maroni, though. I wanna kill him, but Oswald says not yet.

Boss was all wore out by the time we got home. He asked me to rub his neck. He said I do a good job cause my hands are so strong. Then he fell asleep. I was real quiet when I turned out the light.

Love, Gabe

_______________

Dear Diary,

Today was one of those days -- you know; like the book says, “it was the best of times, it was the worst of times.”

Boss is so happy with his new club. We was celebratin’ with his mom, havin’ a great time, with music and dancin’ and champagne. Then Detective Pretty Boy showed up; all blond hair and white teeth. I can’t stand that guy. I’m real sure the first thing he does when he wakes up is kiss himself good mornin’ in the mirror.

Boss is crazy about him, though. It’s tough to watch. Pretty Boy Gordon wanted a favor so after I took Gertrude home I went and got some info offa crooked cop. Hadda dunk his missus in the bathtub to scare him, but I didn’t hurt nobody ‘cause Boss said no rough stuff. Gordon didn’t act real grateful when I took him what he asked for. Figures. I don’t think he even likes Oswald.

Nothin’ bad better ever happen to Oswald because of Gordon. Maybe I oughta tell him that, but I don’t wanna make Boss mad.

Steams me up, though.

Love, Gabe

________________________

Dear Diary,

Boss' club had its grand openin’ tonight. I was late gettin’ to the openin’ cause of I hadda deliver invitations and then drop off some payments for stuff for the club. When I got there Maroni and his guys had already been there and I think they was jackasses. Boss didn’ wanna talk about it.

Someday I’m gonna kill Sal Maroni.

The crowd was kinda light but hey it takes a while to get things goin’. Oswald was all sad cause of Gordon didn’ show up. I coulda told him that mook was only flirtin’ with him to get somethin’.

After the club closed I sat up with Oswald and we had champagne and watched a movie on TV. He likes old movies. This one was about a gangster that loved his mama a whole lot. I seen it before but I didn’ let on.

Sometimes I wish Oswald looked at me the way he looks at Gordon.

Love,Gabe

_________________________

Dear Diary,

I’m worried about Oswald.

His mind ain’t on the business. He’s all depressed because Detective Pretty Boy stood him up for the club’s openin’. He hadn’t seen Gordon in a long time, and then the guy shows up outta nowhere and asks for a favor. Oswald was in seventh heaven. Poor kid. I think he was already thinkin’ Gordon was gonna, you know, get to know him better if you get my meanin’.

But Gordon was just usin’ him. He don’t care nothin’ about Oswald. I kinda wanna punch in Gordon’s face. But I don’t think it’d make Oswald feel better.

I could make Oswald feel better if he’d let me. But, I don’t wanna start writin’ about that. Because of, I’ll get, like, itchy.

Love,Gabe

_________________________

Dear Diary,

Today was a good day, because I helped Boss get what he wanted and that always puts him in a good mood. He wanted to buy this restaurant, see, and Lidia wasn’t gonna sell. So I hadda find her granddaughter’s squeeze and threaten to put some hurt on him.

Boss said cut off his fingers but I was only halfway through the first one and the guy folded. Kid didn’ have much in the way of balls. So Boss got his restaurant, even though it’s a dump. It’s one’a Maroni’s favorites and Boss says he plannin’ to off him there. About time.

I love it when Oswald’s in a good mood. He likes to sit up late and drink and watch movies, and he lets me stay up with him. Just us. I’m not supposed to tell nobody but sometimes, if he’s in a good enough mood, he sits in my lap when we watch the movie. It’s a secret. So I’m not tellin’ nobody but you.

Love, Gabe

_______________

Dear Diary,

Tonight Detective Bullock barged in and made an ass of himself, right in the middle of the boss having dinner. He talked a lot of shit and told the boss he better not ever threaten Jim Gordon.

Bullock makes me wanna puke. He ain’t nothin’ but a old washed up drunk piece a’ crap. He comes in here all puffed up, actin’ like he owns the place, and upset Oswald. I woulda shot the jerk but Oswald told me before, it ain’t allowed because he’s Pretty Boy Gordon’s partner. Boss don’t want Pretty Boy gettin’ upset.

On top of everything, Bullock’s fuckin’ stupid. Oswald wouldn’t never do nothin’ to hurt Gordon.

Boss was real mad after the asshole left and yelled at me. It didn’t hurt my feelins though, I knew he wasn’t mad at me. He’s had a lot on his mind. I wish he wouldn’t drink so much. Later when he went to bed he asked me to rub his back, so I did until he fell asleep.

I know how he feels about Gordon. But I’m the one who pulls the covers over him and turns out the light.

Love, Gabe

____________________

Dear Diary,

Last night was the worst night of my life.

Boss wouldn’t listen to me when I told him to stay home and let me and the boys take out Galavan. When we went after Galavan it was like bein’ in a war, and I got separated from Oswald. Lots of our guys got killed or hurt bad. One of ‘em saw Oswald get shot and get away in somebody’s car.

He’s wounded and I couldn’t find him. We searched all night till the sun came up. I know he’s hurt, maybe dead. I’m gonna sleep a little and keep lookin’.

The last thing I did was call my sister, Mary Katherine. She’s a good girl and she goes to Church every Sunday. I asked her to pray an’ she said she would.

I can’t picture a world without Oswald in it. He’s gotta be all right somehow.

Love, Gabe

__________________________

Dear Diary,

I didn’t sleep for two days cause I was so worried about Oswald. He didn’t listen when I told him to stay home and let us take Galavan out. I was sure he’d gone off alone and bled to death. Then Boss called me and told me the nerdy guy from the precinct saved him. I never been so happy.

I cried a little when I hung up the phone. Don’t tell nobody.

I was startin’ to wonder what Boss was doin’ over at that nerdy guy’s place for so long. When Galavan got outta jail and I hadda go tell him he didn’t act glad to see me. (and there ain’t but one bed in that place. I looked.)

Of course we hadda go rescue pretty boy Gordon. I bet he ain’t even gonna be grateful. I carried him back to the nerdy’s guy’s place and Oswald said put him in the bed. I do whatever boss says.

I just want things to be like before. Me and Oswald. At home.

Love, Gabe

____________________________

Dear Diary,

Guess what. Gordon’s girlfriend is gonna have a baby. Good. Maybe he’ll marry her and leave Oswald alone. She don’t like Oswald. Good.

We went and rescued the Wayne kid and shot up Galavan’s guys.

Boss went murderin’ without me. So what. After everything was done, I took him home. I ran him a bath and rubbed his neck. I love my job.

I don’t think Oswald knows how much.

Love, Gabe


End file.
